Koijini:Dying of Love
by madmonster24
Summary: Momiji is in love with his best friend Hinata. Momiji decides to tell her the truth but it turns out the truth isn't always the best policy...
1. momiji's tale

**Koijini**

**(Dying of Love)**

**Momiji's tale**

She didn't take in ANY of what he was saying she just looked at his face, his hair and admired every part of him. She remembered back to when he used to wear the girl's school uniform. She had even liked him then. It may have seemed weird to everyone else, but it made her melt every time she saw him. She liked, no, LOVED him more now that he had grown taller and more handsome. His personality was great; he loved to make her laugh. But the fact that they were best friends took away every chance that he should ever return her feelings.

Momiji knew that Hinata wasn't listening to him. She was staring right through him, or so it seemed. It was probably a good thing she wasn't listening to him, he was babbling. She wouldn't have understood anyway! He watched her and knew as he always did, the reason he was babbling. It was her beauty. Her long, waist-length curly black hair, her yellowy- hazel eyes and her perfect petite figure, they were all perfect. But it wasn't just her looks that made his heart miss a beat every time they caught each others eye or were near each other. It was her amazing personality; she understood him, didn't mind how stupid he acted or when he blew her off to play football with his friends. But he had been with her a lot more recently.

The bell rung and they both broke out of there trances, Hinata was searching through her bag frantically for something. She was a straight A student, meaning she NEVER lost anything, what the hell was she looking for? "Mo-Chan! it's gone!" Said Hinata looking as if she was about to cry. "What is!?" said Momiji worried that she had noticed that the pencil she had let him borrow, had NOT been returned. Then she realised what she had said and said "Nothing!" before running off to Japanese.

Momiji worried all the way through English class. Had he said something to upset Hinata? No, he couldn't have...could he? He began thinking of a desperate apology in his head. "Hinata, please please please, forgive me! I wouldn't and couldn't ever mean to hurt or upset you! Because the truth is I…I…I'm cursed…" His heart seemed to stop as he thought it. How could he be so stupid!? He had no chance with her; he had totally looked over the fact that he was cursed. Surely he could trust her, right? She had to know… The way she reacted would inform him of how she felt…

URGH… How could she have been so stupid!? She nearly told Momiji about it! He must have thought she was being a stroppy hormonal girl (which of course she was). But she needed to find that bracelet; He had spent hours making that for her out of sharp-edged shells and it was the best birthday gift she had EVER had. But she couldn't tell him that she had lost it or she might upset him. And upsetting someone you ADORE is never an option, right? She was confident that she would be able to find it then catch up with him before he had even began to go home.

As soon as the bell rang Hinata dived out of her chair, shot through the door and sprinted non-stop to the canteen. She flung the door open and pelted through it to the school council office on the other side. She ran to the lost and found box and began rummaging through. It wasn't until she heard foot-steps behind her that she stopped. It was Yuki Sohma. One of Momiji's cousins. She didn't want to have to answer awkward questions about why she was there or what she was looking for, so she gave up on the search and marched past him without saying a word.

Meanwhile, Momiji Sohma stood outside waiting for his friend (he wished he could call her more than just friend…) He waited for about 15 minutes before he gave up and began walking home. He had barely reached the school gates when he heard a frantic yell from behind him "WAIT!! Momiji!!" His heart leapt as he saw Hinata speeding across the yard towards him. She stopped a few feet from him and bent over nursing the stitch in her side. Momiji waited until she was stood upright again before he said "I need to talk to you..."

They walked about 50 metres until they arrived underneath a sakura tree. There Momiji stopped. Hinata walked passed him and leant against the tree's trunk so that she was facing him. Momiji looked into her eyes… But managed to draw him self out before he got too lost. "Look there's a lot you don't know about me," He began in a hushed voice. "Well, I've never been hugged by a girl before, because I'm cursed…" she looked at him and said "what with…Bad breath?" NO! He didn't want this she thought he was joking! "No! I'm not joking! Me and 11 other members of the Sohma family are cursed, with the spirits of zodiac animals, and when we are hugged by, well in my case, a girl we transform into that creature!" He said desperate now, but she wasn't convinced. So he did something radical, HE grabbed her and embraced her as tight as he could. POOF! Hinata looked down and saw a small blonde rabbit by her feet. NO! That couldn't be Momiji! But she knew all to well that it was. Then she ran without looking back…

Momiji sat there in his rabbit form. WHY!? Why did he do that!? Now she was gone! They would probably never speak again! POOF! The tall blonde boy reappeared naked. He went bright red and quickly dragged himself back into his clothes and ran in the same direction Hinata had gone.

Hinata ran stumbling, tears blinding her. She used the navy blue sleeve of her school uniform to wipe her eyes. She had been scared of what she saw. It was just too creepy. But no matter how much she thought about it, she hated herself for deserting him there. But if she couldn't hold the one she loved, what was left for her? She had no family and few other friends (as she living by herself in a small flat). But she quickly erased all thought of them. She didn't want her family and they didn't want her, which was fact.

Momiji was closer to Hinata than he thought. It wasn't until it happened that he would realise. He stopped on a corner to catch his breath.

Tip #1 when cursed; never randomly hug a girl to prove your not lying. GAH! Why had he done that!?

But he didn't have time to dwell, as at that moment there came a screech of car tyres. He pelted round the corner and saw a small crowd of panicky people gathering around something on the road.

He ran forward trying to see what it was but all he could see was an arm wearing a navy school uniform splayed out across the road in a pool of blood…

**A/N** I was gonna make this a Momiji oneshot but I want to leave this cliff-hanger at the end, so sorry guys! I will NOT upload the next chap until I get at least 5 reviews (a lot to ask I know) I don't care whether they are good or bad! So get reviewing! (Bearing in mind fan fics takes hours to write whereas reviews take a minute or less) **Madmonster24**


	2. far away from you

**Koijini**

**(Dying of Love)**

Far away from you

Momiji I'm sorry, I think I'm leaving you now. I never said everything I wanted to say. Please understand; I don't hate you! Please hear my cries and know that I love you. When I ran, I didn't want us to be apart like we are now. I want to come back and let you hold me and make me laugh. I want to make and share more memories together. I want to go places with you, just me and you again! This is my fault. You were trying to save me from falling too far. It's my fault, it's MY fault! Forgive me, hear me, save me!

Momiji pushed through the crowds of people. He didn't care who he was elbowing, grabbing and pushing. He didn't care if someone hugged him and he transformed. He had to know if it was her. When he made it to the front of the crowd, his worst fears were realised. It WAS her, lying there in her own blood, her body was twisted and resting in an odd way on the curb. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. She no longer looked beautiful. She looked ugly and monstrous. Momiji felt bitter guilt building up inside him. It was his fault. She could die and it would be his entire fault! Momiji lost the will to live in that moment. (He didn't even fight back when the ambulance came and the paramedics sent him away)

he just sat on the curb until the crowds cleared and he was alone in the almost empty street.

He didn't know how long he had waited. It was as if he was expecting everything to rewind. For her to come running around the corner, hair flying every where, laughing happily. Then she would come and take his hand and pull him along the street until it was time for them to part and walk their separate ways.

Momiji! Momiji! I'm sure I saw you, coming around the corner! Just before it all went black! No! It can't end like this… Please don't let it end like this! Momiji, Come for me, Bring me back!! BRING ME BACK!!!

Momiji awoke the next morning on the couch at Shigure's house. He didn't even remember what had happened or how he had arrived there. Convinced he had accidentally drunk sake or something (it would explain the memory loss). He gave up on trying to remember what happened and went into the kitchen to see what the delicious smell was. Tohru was standing at the stove boiling noodles and humming to herself. She hadn't noticed him come in so he said "Good morning, Tohru!" Tohru jumped but managed to compose herself; smiled and said "Good morning Momiji! How do you feel today? Whatever happened to you last night?"

Then he remembered, the accident, Hinata, everything. "I need to get to the hospital!" he said grabbing his coat and running out of the front door.

Momiji ran all the way to the hospital wearing his pyjamas and his coat. Big mistake! It was a seriously cold, wet spring morning. But he NEEDED to see her; the ambulance must have brought her here, right? He pelted to the automatic doors where he slowed to a walk. As soon as he was through the doors he went to the front desk where a female receptionist was sitting behind a computer screen. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient, her name is Hinata Sonayumi" He said politely.

"Oh right, I guess news spreads fast around here. Go ahead, she's in room 2 on the top floor." Said the woman clearly, pointing at the elevator to the left of the desk. "Arigato!" he said hurriedly as he sprinted to the elevator.

Momiji come please! Let me see you again. Even if you hate me for what I did! I want to see your face for one last time. Please come! I think I'm going to die! I'm scared to go without telling you that...that...I …

Momiji half-ran half-walked down the corridor. Until he reached room number 2. There were cuddly toys and flowers all around the door. She definitely had more friends than she thought! He moved one particularly big pink teddy so he could read the sign on the door;

Hinata Sonayumi

Long-term patient

Dr. Hinasawa

SO this was definitely her room. He took a deep-breath and entered. What he saw shocked him. Hinata was lying in the bed; flat on her back, tubes sticking out of her, computer screens everywhere and doctors giving her injections and other medicines. One doctor spotted him and said "Are you Momiji Sohma?" said the doctor giving the bunny-pyjama clad 16 year-old a weird look. "Yes… how'd you..." said Momiji shocked that the man knew who he was. " Some girls who came to visit her before said that you would turn up sooner or later." Said the doctor in a matter-of-fact tone,

"Well she's in a coma, so her body's gone to sleep in other words. I hate to say it, but even if she does wake up she will probably not survive, her legs are badly broken. She took quite a hit, She's lucky to even be alive" Momiji was horrified. How could he have caused so much damage?

Momiji, Are you here? I can feel it you here aren't you? You came! Arigato! Stay with me! Don't go, please, don't go…

A/N So will Hinata survive? Sorry she has the same name as Hiro's lil' sister! I didn't realise! STUPID! -Bashes head against computer desk- Will someone please review this story!? I don't care whether it's a good review or a bad one! Just review! Sorry to be so grumped: Madmonster24


	3. typical!

**Koijini**

**(Dying of Love)**

**Typical!**

**Momiji awoke; his back aching like mad. He looked up and saw the one girl he had ever REALLY liked still fast asleep. **

**She looked so peaceful; the way she was laying had changed since the accident and there was more colour in her cheeks. But still, it had been almost a week, and there was still no sign of her waking up.**

"**Yo Momiji," said a voice from the doorway to the room.**

**Momiji turned, "Haru! What are you doing here?" Haru walked slowly towards Momiji and sat in the chair next to him. "I'm here visiting Tohru. Oh, and don't bother telling me why you're here…" said Haru reading the look in Momiji's eyes, "Momiji, it's been a week… there's no chance…"**

**Momiji looked at Haru shocked.**

**How could he say such hurtful things!? **

"**Have you not sat and watched over Rin every time she's been in hospital!? Why should it be any Different for Hinata!? She knows as well Haru! I told her and that's why she's here! Because I got all love-sick and told her!"**

**Momiji stopped yelling, His face deep red, and plopped himself down onto the seat next to Haru again. "Look Haru, sorry, I just needed to get it off my chest…"Croaked Momiji. Haru just nodded and left.**

**Why!?**

**Why had he done that!? **

**Momiji was tearing himself up inside.**

**I insulted Haru, who's not only a friend but family too! **

**But he was right; it had been a week…**

**About 3 hours later, a nurse arrived to give Hinata a wash. Momiji decided he would go and see Tohru, who was also in hospital.**

**As Momiji walked alone through the wards he thought about what future he and Hinata would have together, if there was to be one at all. With every step he took and every thought that blossomed he became more and more depressed.**

**It was lucky he arrived at Tohru's room when he did, or he may have just broken down and cried then and there. **

**He knocked before entering, and was surprised that the door was answered by Rin.**

"**Oh, hey Rin. Um… I was wondering if I could come in and see Tohru."**

"**Yeah whatever, me and Haru were just leaving anyway." Said Rin slowly, before opening the door wider and sliding out with Haru.**

**They both walked past Momiji without another word.**

**Tohru was delighted to see Momiji, The bubbliest Sohma by far.**

**But when he told her about what had happened, she realised that; maybe he wasn't so immature after all.**

"**Momiji, It wasn't anybody's fault, you haven't done anything wrong. **

**Go back to her; stay with her and comfort her until she wakes up. **

**I just know she'll wake up soon!" said Tohru with a smile. **

**And Momiji, with a new attitude to what had happened, left.**

**Momiji pulled a chair up to the bedside and took Hinata's hand in his.**

**He spoke to her as if she was awake; "Hinata, I'm sorry for what I did… But this wasn't supposed to happen! I swear that if you never wake up, I would never forgive myself…" His voice faded out and he began to sob. **

**It had been welling up inside of him for the last week.**

**And when the tears came, he couldn't stop them.**

"**Hinata, please, please Hear my voice!" he said through desperate sobs.**

**He withdrew his hand suddenly. **

**He could have sworn Hinata had just squeezed his hand!**

**He looked hopefully at her face; and saw her eyes flicker, before opening slowly.**

**And she spoke, words that would make Momiji's heart flutter for the rest of his life; "please don't let go, your hands are warm…" Her voice was shaky and quieter than usual.**

**But they were words, words from his lover's mouth.**

**Momiji showered and ate in the hospital canteen, before returning to Hinata's room with a small, blonde toy rabbit from the gift shop.**

**He thought the rabbit looked much like himself.**

**And bought it for a laugh.**

**When he entered Hinata's room he was surprised to see her sitting upright, reading a book. **

"**Um...hi Hinata!" Whispered Momiji.**

"**Mo-Chan!" She replied, a smile gracing her beautiful features.**

**Momiji rushed over and sat on the edge of her bed.**

"**I thought you weren't gonna wake up!" he said tearfully.**

"**For a while, I didn't think so either. But Momiji, did you really stay with me for the entire week?" Hinata asked in a slow and serious voice.**

"**Yes, because you ran before I finished telling you what I had to say." He replied, looking at the immaculately clean floor.**

"**I'm sorry. It was my…" She stopped abruptly as Momiji covered her mouth gently with his hand.**

"**It wasn't anyone's fault..." He said removing his hand gently, "the other thing I had to say was that; I love you…"**

**Hinata looked at him in shock. He loved her!? Was she dreaming?**

"**But Momiji, what about your…well… curse?" Hinata whispered.**

"**Can you not see past that?" Said Momiji worriedly.**

"**Of course I can! But I mean, are you all right with it?" she said, rushing through her words.**

"**I can, if it means that I can stay with you…" he said looking into he yellow eyes with his contrasting dark, almost, black ones.**

"**We can stay together, forever…" breathed Hinata as they moved closer and closer to each other.**

**But just as they were about to touch a nurse came in through the door and they moved apart instantly.**

**Typical!**

**A/N- Shorter chap than usual, but I think I would have been pushing it to write more! **

**(Been typing up a VERY long Assignment).**

**Anyway, what did you think? Dammit! They were so close to kissing as well! Typical! (****Dammit!**** Repetition)**

**Anyway Thanks, yet again, to MysticSorceror, Who has been like my own personal spell-check!**

**I'd much appreciate if any of you had comments on how to improve my work!**

**(If you're gonna trash it, explain why dudes!).**

**Go on the purple button NEEDS you!**

**Madmonster24**

**A/N 2- good reviews are always nice too! Lmao!**


	4. Nervous laughter

Koijini

**Koijini**

**(Dying of love)**

**Lamenting the loss**

**Momiji paced backwards and forwards in the courtyard near his residence.**

**Sakura blossoms falling everywhere; and getting caught up in his amazingly yellow blonde hair.**

**He thought about Hinata and Tohru, who had both helped him so much.**

**They would never know how grateful he was!**

_**Momiji, I release you now so you may pursue your dreams…**_

**Momiji started when he heard the voice. What the… He composed himself before yelling "Who's there!?"**

_**I'm your lord and master, but not for much longer.**_

_**I cannot lift all the hurt and pain the promise caused you but;**_

_**I can free you from your binding fears and curses.**_

_**I can remind your mother of who you are, and not of what you were.**_

_**I can remind your father of how much he loves you.**_

_**I can make your sister think she has known you all her life.**_

_**I can allow you to be with someone who you can help. And she, in return, may help you.**_

_**I will do all of these things…**_

_**And I shall leave you now to lament your loss…**_

**Momiji stood stock still.**

**The curse… lifted?**

**He wasn't upset, this was one of the best things that had happened to him, but still he wept.**

**The tears wouldn't stop.**

**Momiji sat, on a tree stump, and cried for many hours.**

**Until he felt two hands on his shoulders, but not just any hands, delicate feminine hands.**

**He stopped and lifted his head, surprised that the hands that had touched him were Akito's.**

"**A…waa…aa...Do…ear…?" confudled Momiji.**

**((Akito what are you doing here?))**

"**Right now, your curse… it broke didn't it…?" said Akito quietly.**

**Momiji thought for a minute before deciding the truth was always the best policy "Yes" He whispered.**

**Akito mumbled something inaudible.**

"**P...Pardon?" Momiji said shakily.**

"**Go…be with her, and don't make me repeat myself again" Akito said sternly as she turned and walked away.**

**Momiji watched her walking and thought to himself "Wow he's really quite like a woman". **

**And then he laughed… Akito! A woman…**

**Momiji was distant at school the next day, Everyone noticed and wondered what was up.**

**At lunchtime, after Momiji left for his violin lesson, Yuki said; "Wow… he's certainly… acting different"**

"**Yeah…" said Haru.**

"**Mind you, you haven't seen him much the last few weeks, where have you been?" Yuki replied.**

"**Oh...Yeeeaah… I bunked" said Haru as if it was the littlest thing in the world.**

**Yuki just shrugged. No-one, even him, would persuade Haru to get good grades or enjoy school.**

**Yuki and Haru went to the hospital together. Haru; to meet Rin who was visiting Tohru and Yuki to see Tohru.**

**Momiji wasn't with them; it was as if he was avoiding them.**

"**Weird though isn't it…?" Said Haru through a mouthful of gum.**

"**What?" said Yuki looking up, confused.**

"**How Momiji's mum suddenly remembers who he is like nothing ever happened, How his sister acts like she's known him forever AND how he didn't hang around with us much today…" Answered Haru.**

**Yuki gasped and marched off in the other direction.**

**Haru watched him go, shrugged, and bought himself a bag of crisps from the vending machine.**

**Hinata was reading Mogeta volume 8 when Momiji entered with a light tap on the door. She drew a sheet of black hair from her eyes and gasped "Mo-chan!"Momiji smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. "They said you were going to let you out of here today!" said Momiji putting his arm round her shoulders. "They want to give my legs a few more days to strengthen or I'll be in a wheelchair for longer." Said Hinata with a sigh. "I'll push you" Said Momiji determinedly. Hinata giggle and leaned closer to Momiji, then drew back in surprise. "Momiji you're hugging me..." she said comprehension dawning on her face. Momiji nodded slowly as Hinata leaned forwards again "You'll still be my bunny...forever" She whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.**

**Yuki pelted up the corridor gasping and skidded to a halt outside room two. He opened the door and froze at what he saw. Momiji KISSING A girl, his best friend no less! Momiji broke apart from Hinata. "Yuki!" he yelped as he and Hinata blushed in unison. "Congratulations Momiji" He said with difficulty and before they knew it they were all laughing!**

**A/N I'm BACK!! WHOOT WHOOT! So tell me what I'm doing wrong using the little slurple my purple button down there... Let me know WHY your criticising me... Oh and NICE reviews are good too! SQUEEEEEEE!**

**That purple button wants YOU!**

**Madmonster24**


End file.
